Vongola XV: Untitled
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Vongola 15th is on the run. Since the Decimo generation's time Vongola had been causing chaos in the Mafia, upturning all the norms and traditions, not to mention defying the Vindicare and Cerevello, causing the two superpowers to lose their hold on the mafia...First move, find his guardians. Contains OC. Collab fic. Full Sum inside. 15th Gen Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collab between myself and my two FFN friends. You can all blame ****Darkened Shadowed Dragon (who is an awesome author) ****and my friend ****Hitomi(who hasn't posted anything, **_**yet**_**)**** for this new story, they have been helping me develop the plot and all the OC. So you can thank and harass them ^^ You can blame Dragon-chan especially for putting this idea in my head after showing me an image I'll link to my profile.**

* * *

**Summary**: Vongola 15th is on the run. Since the Decimo generation's time Vongola had been causing chaos in the Mafia, upturning all the norms and traditions, not to mention defying the Vindicare and Cerevello, causing the two superpowers to lose their hold on the mafia. Vongola Quindecimo has known for a while someone is after him, but when he is attacked while hiding in Japan he needs to make a move to save his famiglia. First move, find his guardians. Contains OC. Collab fic.

* * *

"_Speech in a different language, Italian (when in Japan), unless stated otherwise."_

"Speech in country language (Italian- Italy, Japanese-Japan), unless stated otherwise."

_Thoughts, non-verbal messages etc._

"**Speech in V-writing language."**

* * *

Vongola VX : Untitled.

* * *

"…_-'ll be careful, Yoshimune."_

"_I can't promise anything. You know that, fratello."_

After the phone clicked off, the foreign language died off in a smooth lacquer of allure. The speaker was not exactly alone on the roof where he had taken his call, but seeing as he had been taking the call during break most of the other students ignored him; seeing as he was speaking a foreign language it wasn't surprising that they were wary.

His nimble hands ran through his hair, a fairly light brown and an obvious sign that he wasn't particularly native to the country despite the blood in his veins.

"Be careful, ne?" he sighed, face monotonous.

Staring at the sky, almost put out by the fact that the pure azure was disturbingly empty- not a cloud nor a storm in sight- the light brunet boy leaned against the fence that kept him from falling to the ground, not that a four story fall would do much to him anyway. The sky did not reflect what his mind knew was happening. His eyes seemed to file away and categorise everything the caller had told him. Clear brown eyes, just the dark side of hazel frowned where his face did not.

Italy was rumbling in unease. Something was coming, fast.

Yoshimune was not happy about that.

"Baka-YOSHI!" suddenly a sharp outburst assaulted the monotonous teens left ear as a short girl tore through the stairwell to the roof. "You're late, again! Get your ass downstairs."

Yoshimune, also called Yoshi by his closest friend, ran a hand through his brown hair; it was longer than most of the boys in the class, the ends touching his jaw at the longest strands and the rest in different layers, going across his eyes and face attractively. His face was blank even as his eyes burned with indignation. "Control yourself, Neko-chan. I'm coming now."

Yoshi wanted to laugh as he watched the girl's metaphorical hackles rise, and he ignored her indignant spitting as he skipped down the stairs in his controlled way. Being on so many sports teams had its advantages.

"So what happened this time?" 'Neko-chan' asked as she fell into step beside Yoshi. Her strides were double his as the shorter girl tried to keep up with the slightly better than average boy.

'Neko-chan' wasn't really the girl's name, as 'Yoshi' was not really the boy's name. But after too many years together to count, Yoshi and Neko had fallen into friendly banter and comfortable amounts of teasing.

**[Flashback]**

Yoshi had arrived in Japan on his own when he was in elementary school. He had stayed with his Fratello for a few years to settle him, but the man had other duties and once he was sure his little brother could cope on his own, he had left back for Italy.

On the day of his transfer to the local elementary school, Yoshimune was introduced to the class. Their teacher; an elderly woman who retired two years later, assured the nervous and curious children that Yoshimune could speak perfect Japanese, and that they should help him settle into Japan as he had lived in Italy beforehand.

"My name is Sawada Yoshimune. I'm in your care." he had bowed a little in greeting, looking across the students analytically.

The boy didn't crack a single smile or a nervous frown during the entire introduction. It made a lot of the children worry because of his strange blankness. Even at such a young age though, Yoshimune was commanding and no one could really question him.

"Sawada-kun, you can go sit by Fujimoto-chan." Said child raised her hand and Yoshimune silently made his way to the empty seat beside her.

"Nice to meet you Sawada-kun, I'm Fujimoto Koneko." She grinned, all teeth. However, the boy next to her did not spare her more than a quick calculating glance.

The little girl was just that, little. She was short and all limbs. She was lean too with a small nose and small hands. Her hair was straight and blonde, tied up in a pile on her hair in a way that told Yoshi that the girl didn't like having long hair.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Koneko shouted in a whisper. Yoshi continued to ignore her, watching the teacher get back to her lesson.

"Oi!"

For the proceeding weeks Koneko continued to goad the silent boy into aggression. Her own temper rising whenever he was around. However, he was not a silent boy, he was silently-loud. He spoke only when made to speak and he kept to himself for the most part; neither standing out nor fading into the crowd, but when he did speak he became the centre of attention and people listened. Even if he never cracked a smile, nor showed much more emotion than a smugness in his body language, Koneko was calmed whenever he turned to her and proved that her goading would never get him to retaliate.

Once Koneko had latched onto Yoshi, intrigued and infuriated by the boy, she didn't leave his side; within the year they were inseparable. They caused chaos –well Koneko caused the chaos –mischief, and turned heads everywhere they went. Everyone in the school knew who they were, and though neither of them made any other true friends, everyone was drawn to Yoshi's calm and commanding aura, and trusted Koneko's straightforward strength.

As they went through school both diverged, Koneko took up martial arts and drama, and Yoshimune made a quick name for himself as the youngest captain of the soccer team their school had in a long time. Everyone still remembered and was drawn to that bordering-on-cold calmness Yoshi exuded, and even if he was rare to smile and frown, everyone knew what he intended to express.

Even with the differing hobbies, both Yoshi and Neko were always seen together outside of extracurricular activities. They could also always be found at each other's tournaments; both would look slightly embarrassed when asked and 'I was passing by' was always their answer when questioned; even when the tournaments were in a completely different district.

**[End flashback]**

Koneko hadn't changed much since their childhood, despite filling out –as he had –during puberty. She was still short, collar height to him (though he was slightly better than average), she had cut her hair to just barely below her chin, and bright, brown eyes full of instinctive fire. Her temper had roared during the years, and the fuse to the detonation hadn't lengthened any. She was a pretty girl, he would admit, but she was quick to the chase, and that was one of her greater weaknesses; one Yoshi was sure she'd never truly overcome.

"_Fratello is worried. There's a lot of mess not only in Italy, but it's bleeding in from the east, and they think the Yakuza and Triad are trying to ban together."_

Yoshi was sure that no one was listening in, but when they were together it was always wise to be excessively diligent.

Trying not to let the surprise filter into her voice at her friend's sudden change of language, Koneko slipped into Italian herself. Her pronunciation and tone were not quite right, it was obvious she was not a native Italian speaker, but her progress made Yoshi's lips twitch slightly. _"He thinks they're coming here?"_

"_He doesn't know. He said to keep our guard up, made me promise to stay safe, the idiota." _Neko could hear the scoff in his voice, but it was a fond tone despite that. _"He's not telling me the whole truth though."_

"_Intuition?"_

"_Could it be anything else?"_ he laughed out before straightening his face back into the familiar coolness as their classroom door approached on the left.

As the two entered the classroom, sliding the rear door open smoothly not one other student noticed their slightly heavy emotions, or the seriousness clogging Koneko's usually instinctive and flaming brown hues.

"Sawada, Fujimoto! Why are you two late?!" their teacher was young man, Hugh-sensei, having only become a full time educator the year before the pair of students started high school.

Before Koneko could respond in her usual explosive rage, Yoshi stepped in front of her and smoothly interjected with his usual air of leadership; something that pissed Koneko off to no ends. If she could complain about any of Yoshi's shortcomings, his leadership was not one of them.

"I'm sorry, for our lateness, sir; I had an important call from my Mother and Father. I haven't heard from them for a while and today was the only time they could get out of work for me."

His acting was impeccable, and thought the lie was only half faked; Yoshi was able to place the right amount of guilt and reasonability in his voice. He and Koneko were known for their closeness since Yoshi's arrival in their third year of elementary, so Yoshi's speech included her even without mention.

After a pause their sensei sighed and motioned to their neighbouring seats at the back corner of the class. "I understand your extenuating circumstances, Sawada, but please stop making it such a routine. You education is important, as I'm sure you understand."

As he took his seat Yoshi saw Koneko roll her eyes before taking on a more worried look as she looked over at her friend.

_Extenuating circumstances my ass _he read in her expression_. We're mafia._

Mafia, by definition that's the hierarchically structured secret organisation allegedly engaged in smuggling, and trafficking of narcotics and humans as well as other criminal activities. There was more to it, and traditionally all this was true. The mafia was a disgusting, dangerous place; it was everywhere at any and all times. It was inescapable and enveloping.

Yoshi didn't like to think of himself as Mafia though because of his particular famiglia and upbringing, and Koneko enjoyed the term of identification even less so. While Yoshi was born and bred into the bloodline that was as old as the mafia itself, Koneko had been a civilian until four years ago when she had stumbled upon Yoshi being cornered by a group of well-dressed men all gunning to kill him.

**[Flashback]**

Yoshi and Koneko had been twelve, and though you wouldn't expect it, he was the strongest of his entire school. He was monotonous and could be rather cold –colder than he was now –but that didn't stop people from trying to get to know him. That didn't mean however, that people actually did.

Koneko Fujimoto was probably Yoshi's only friend, and as such she was always annoyed and intrigued by Yoshi's aloof popularity. On that afternoon Koneko had club activities, and for once Yoshi was free; no baseball, soccer –for which he was captain –or martial arts.

"Sorry, Yoshi." Koneko had said guiltily. "I'm really needed by the girls today. I'll be at yours for dinner though."

Koneko was a member of the girls' mixed-martial-arts team. Though she didn't officially have a position of power, all the girls –including their seniors –respected her and often didn't get anything done without Koneko's sharp tongue and no-shit-from-you attitude.

"It's not a problem, Neko. You know that." Yoshi sighed, picking up his back and walking towards the door. "You don't have to come to dinner either if you'd rather eat with your dad."

Neko had sighed to herself, but ignored Yoshi's comment before reconfirming that she _would_ see Yoshi at 'home'. "I expect dinner to be ready too, MMA is tiring." She couldn't cook for gold, and Yoshi –because he lived on his own –had developed quite the portfolio of delicious recipes. Neko's dad was also a hard-ass and Koneko rarely spent time with him; her mom worked in America eight months of the year.

Practice had been hard, but they were using Koneko's favourite weapon, and the routine was one she knew better than the back of her hand. So she wasn't too annoyed at her kohai not being able to catch up. She gave them a tongue-lashing, but it wasn't as tough as usual.

Twirling her weapon in her hands because she couldn't be bothered dropping it in the storage unit, Koneko passed by the only part of town that she would rather avoid. That night she was glad she didn't though. A blond boy stood with his back towards one end of the street, a bored expression on his face, surrounding him were six large, burly men all dressed inexpensive suits, and though her Italian wasn't excellent at twelve, Koneko recognised that the men had violent intentions.

When Koneko realised that it was Yoshi standing amongst the men, well the girl had her own violent intentions.

Neko, as per usual had seen the thugs, and despite knowing that Yoshi was neither panicked, nor needed her help, had charged straight in, using the staff she used in her mixed martial arts, and had taken the closest thug out with a few quick thwaps. When she landed on the downed man, she was grinning; when she saw Yoshi's sigh of frustration she almost turned her staff on the not-quite-blond.

"I didn't need your help, Neko-chan." Yoshi hummed, ignoring the shouts of protest from the men surrounding him –they had taken a step back at the small girl's entrance.

"Baka-Yoshi! That's not how you thank your _friend_ for saving your ass." She swung her staff in frustration, narrowly missing the boy she had just 'saved'.

While she was still swinging her staff around, Koneko hadn't noticed a man sneak up behind her, and when she did her eyes were frozen on Yoshi's face. The boy had paled and his eyes had widened uncharacteristically large. When she turned, she had felt tears burn in her brown eyes when she saw the revolver pointed at her head.

"Y-yoshi?"

Koneko had closed her eyes, tears falling from pure fear. All she was aware of, as she thought of her and her friend dying, was a rush of wind and the burn of warmth that just barely touched her cheek. Then there were loud shouts and wet slaps on the ground. Then there was silence.

She opened her eyes to a scene that would both haunt and assure her for most of her life-time. Yoshi stood in the centre of the men, but now they were all floored and surrounded by various amounts of viscous red. The boy himself looked unscathed, and an aura of pure orange was dissipating around him.

Yoshi turned to Koneko, and her breathe hitched when he saw her young friend's eyes. They were the purest, most brilliant orange she had ever seen; they blazed like fire, and there were no lamps around them to cause such an illusion.

"Let's go home." Yoshi's voice was back to cold indifference.

"…home?" Koneko's was not so controlled.

"Yes. Let's get you home." this time there was a tiny shake.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Koneko's usually present emotion boiled to the surface, trying to block the fear and panic that threatened to overwhelm her instead.

She was surrounded by bodies, and had a gun pointed at her, after all.

"You better tell me what that was right now, Yoshimune!" Koneko's eyes were full of fury, her friend acted as if he had seen it all before, had been dealing with it through his life. She didn't understand, and she voiced as such, "Why were those men after you; they had real **guns,** Yoshi! They were going to kill us! What the hell is up with you?! You're acting like this is normal, like people are trying to kill you all the time!" She almost screamed, panic invading her tone and causing her speech to speed up and become breathless.

"You don't need to know, Neko." Yoshi's face was still impassive, but there was subtle panic flashing in his eyes, still orange with near death adrenaline. "Just some thugs."

"Don't need to know?!" Koneko seethed, "You're my friend, and you better tell me so I can kick their asses!"

"I don't want you involved, Koneko!" Yoshi's tone rose enough to have the blonde girl taking a shocked step back. "They were here to kill _me,_ Koneko. This isn't a fucking joke and you're a civilian! I'm not letting my friend get into this much danger because she's a bull-headed fool who can't see when someone is trying to protect her!"

All his protests had been for naught though, because Koneko has become silent after his outburst and her eyes had shown a strange kind of sadness and surprise. "I just want to help you, baka. I just want you to trust me, please?"

"Don't hate me after this, Koneko." Yoshi had almost whimpered after a pause, his face dropping into a frown. "Leave if you want, but don't hate me."

**[End flashback]**

Yoshi never wanted to get the girl involved. He kept up his exterior monotone as a defence for himself and those innocents around him. The roguish girl though, so determined to see beyond that didn't yield and even once he had explained everything? She just collapsed into his chest crying and punching Yoshi's chest –'how could you not tell me, Baka!'; 'how did this even happen?!'; 'why is this happening to you?!' –even then she was still more concerned about her friend than herself. From there they just kept going. Supporting each other; training; and preparing for the inevitable day that Yoshi would be called back into the darkened world he had been hidden from.

Koneko, despite Yoshi's verbal and subliminal protests was ready too. She had done everything to be accepted into the Mafia as something unmistakably Mafiosi, besides officially accepting the Vongola ring.

Lunch couldn't really have come sooner for the pair, and as Yoshi walked past Koneko, grabbing her back before she could, he walked towards an empty section of the school where they usually ate lunch.

As Koneko left, shouting after Yoshi she heard sniggers coming from the classroom. "Aw, isn't Sawada-kun a gentleman." some of the girls giggled.

"They might as well make it official already. I'm pretty sure Fujimoto-chan is always around Sawada's house." Some of the boys laughed loudly.

Koneko, trying and failing to stop her heart from thundering blood straight to her face stuck her head back in the classroom much to the surprise of her classmates. "I'd never date that perverted BAKA!" before storming back towards the area that Yoshi was headed.

Just as Koneko approached the picnic benches set up in the courtyard, a huge gust of wind flew through the area. She grumbled as she grabbed her skirt, and when she looked up she saw a subtle smirk on Yoshi's lips.

"Bet you're glad that you wore those running shorts this morning."

It took a moment. The two. Finally Koneko understood what Yoshi was implying before throwing her shoe at the boy, ignoring the fact that her white sock was getting dirty.

"You perverted bastard. Why were you looking?!" she almost screeched.

Yoshi, had not been expecting his friend to throw anything, after all he had her bag. So when the shoe came flying at his head he didn't have enough time to react and it got him straight across the nose.

"Oi, Neko-chan that hurt!"

"The stop being so perverted, Baka."

"I'm not a pervert; I'm a healthy teenage boy."

"Healthy teenage-?!"

"Besides, I didn't see your panties, you have shorts on.

"BAKA. YOSHI. You pervert!"

"Excuse me."

Just as Neko was about to strangle her hazelnut haired friend, a sempai of theirs appeared, laughing good naturedly. He was tall and lean; his legs were thick and his hair a dark black. His eyes were a strange grey. Instead of the usual uniform, the boy wore the soccer uniform, his red socks pulled up and over the shin-pads visible beneath.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel-"

"We're not lovers!"

"But we need your help Captain." The second year scratched the back of his head. It was strange to have a first year captain, but the boy had proved himself and had saved the soccer team from being disbanded. They all owed Yoshimune.

"What's wrong, Kobayashi-sempai." Yoshi asked as he stood up, putting his lunch back into his bag. It had only been half out anyway.

"The sempai are trying to make the first years clean the training room…" he trailed off.

Yoshi's eyes frowned as he listened, "Isn't it their turn this week? The first years have done it for the past two."

Despite the fact that Kobayashi was older and not actually the one at fault –he wasn't co-captain but simply a messenger for him –gulped and tried to look unintimidating. He probably couldn't have looked intimidating if he tried, he was all limbs and many wondered how the defenseman even stood without falling over himself.

"They're not listening to us, even Sasaki-Fukutaichou is having trouble getting them to comply." The older student fidgeted under the younger boy's cool gaze. Yoshi never got angry. He never yelled and he was never disappointed outwardly. It was easy for even his Sempai to bow to him because he was simply easy to follow. It was easy to let him lead.

But he was scary as hell when you did anger him; made worse by the fact that you could never _really_ tell.

"Alright. Thank you, Kobaya-sempai, let's go talk to them then." He looked over at Koneko, who had taken the opportunity to get her shoe back on, "You coming, Neko-chan?"

Sparing herself the embarrassment, Koneko kept her mouth shut and followed with a nod. Yoshi still had her bag in his hand, but he handed her an onigiri he managed to snag from his lunch box.

"Can't let little girls get hungry." he teased, blank-faced; trying to get the girl to embarrass herself in front of a sempai. It didn't work, much to his frustration, and Koneko just nibbled on the onigiri as they walked.

As they walked across the school yard towards the soccer field, which was bordered by the joint field training rooms, Yoshi sighed to himself at the arrogance of the third years. Because it was off season the soccer team only had to share the equipment in the rooms with the football team, and since they were a much bigger team and earned more trophies they already had their own locker-rooms and training equipment. That, and Yoshi had heard that their captain was quite the 'negotiator'. They would have to share the rooms with track and field when the summer months rolled in.

There were people gathered on the side of the field, just a few paces from the training rooms, Yoshi could see their small group of first years cowering back as their much taller, and wider sempai tried to enforce rules they had no standing to enforce.

As soon as the younger students noticed their captain approach a hush fell over them, and the rush sent the second years into muted whispers too.

"Sawada-taichou." Yoshi looked over towards the third years to find his vice-captain staring down at the other third-years.

"Sasaki-fukutaichou-sempai, how are you?" Yoshi asked evenly. He knew how he was doing.

Sasaki was a stern, rough looking boy. He wasn't especially tall or wide, but he had strong legs and was one of the fastest on the team; a starting forward that helped Yoshi in the place of the soccer experienced he lacked. He was a good sempai, and once people got over his roguish face, the first years generally trusted him very much. He was also humble, the boy had been nominated as captain but had deferred from the position – and the vice position –until Yoshi basically forced his hand to be vice-captain.

"Yeah, we're just peachy." he ground out, "Ito just decided that the rules don't apply to him."

"Ito-sempai." he nodded,

"What do you want runt-taichou?" he sneered.

"It's the third years turn to clean the equipment room; the first years have morning circuits this week."

"Che, like I'm going to listen to some weakling first year." Ito laughed roughly. "Just 'cause you got some luck doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you; first years are weak and should listen to their sempai."

There were chuckles from the six other third years that stood behind Ito, they all agreed with him, though the other third years looked around with unease; they had no issue with a first-year captain who had proved his worth four times over. After all, Ito was the one who almost had the soccer team shut down.

"Fine." Yoshi sighed, "If you think first years are so weak I will play a one period match with you; with a team of only first years."

Everyone was silent as Yoshi's monotone words washed across the group. Play the third years with a group of only first years? Sure they had some promising first years, but they weren't experienced and training had only started a month ago.

When Ito-sempai began laughing, holding his stomach as the outrageous sound caused tremors in his torso. Then he suddenly stopped. "Fine, when we win you and the first years do the cleaning for the rest of the year."

Yoshi turned and looked over at the nervous first years, "Who is willing to play with me?" when half of the first years stepped back he sighed, there was just enough to play with now. "Alright boys, let's go get changed."

When they arrived back, the first years looked calmer but still fidgeted when they saw their sempai stretching out their thicker muscles on the field. They murmured but followed Yoshi, assured that he knew what he was doing; none of them even questioning why they trusted Yoshi so.

"Kobayashi-sempai, would you please be referee?"

The tall boy nodded and picked up the ball, he walked to the centre with both the first-year and third-year team following, though Ito-sempai tried to goad and intimidate Yoshi the captain just looked ahead, he sighed imperceptibly through his nose as the older boy tried to throw him off; it was pathetic for such a strong boy to resort to such things.

Yoshi stood as left wing, he watched the ball get stolen from them within the first thirty seconds, but he wasn't put out. They'd win; he had faith in his team.

It was obvious as the boys ran around, passing, tackling, dodging and scoring that the third years had the upper hand. They were all bigger, and had more experience than ten of the eleven first years. Yoshi being the exception due to his stamina training. However, they were not being forced into a corner as everyone had expected.

"What is Sawada-taichou thinking?"

"He's so stupid, Ito-sempai is going to win and we're going to end up cleaning for the rest of the season."

"Bakas!" Koneko shouted, and all the whispers silenced, everyone knew about Koneko's harsh tongue and her steely temper. If she was speaking, you shut your mouth or else she would have you. "Yoshi knows what he's doing; I thought you brats had faith in your captain."

When she was met with owlish, scared, blinks Koneko sighed and crossed her arms.

_Stupid Koneko, why would they listen to you? You're just a loud-mouthed bratty girl to them._

She continued watching as both teams scored in quick succession, first the third years, then Yoshi, then the third years, then Yoshi, and with a third point for the third years, Koneko expected Yoshi to charge forward to even the points; she was surprised when the smallest boy of Yoshi's ten teammates, Mori-kun, sprinted forward and stole the ball right from the left wing's feet, he scored of course –to everyone's surprise –and with the match nearing its end Koneko worried that it'd go into overtime.

"I don't know if the first years' stamina will last." Sasaki-fukutaichou sighed from beside Koneko; the older boy had refused to face his captain.

"Baka-Yoshi will be fine." she responded in defence of her friend. Sure he looked hot and bothered, but she knew Yoshi wouldn't be floored by this kind of light workout.

"Even if he's some kind of stamina monster, one man can't win a match."

Koneko would have responded if she hadn't heard the shocked gasps of the other members around her. "Isn't that….Nakajima-kun?" One of the second years asked in shock. Nakajima was the most timid and probably weakest member of the team.

But even as they watched him steal the ball, and locking eyes with Yoshi launched it half way across the field to where Yoshi had been waiting at the net; as if knowing the boy's next move.

Yoshi watched the ball approach quickly, surprised that the small boy had such power in his legs. As he moved into position Yoshi leant back and before one of the larger defenseman could react flipped around in a high-bicycle kick that sent the ball careening past the goal-keeper's head and straight into the back of the net. The goal-keeper turned, wide eyed, at the ball and the Kobayashi blew the whistle. With a score of 4-3 Yoshi and his team of first years won hands down, and the sempai looked on with a mix of fury and embarrassment.

Dusting himself off, Yoshi stood in front of the sempai who had tried to bully his other members. "I don't care if you think I'm undeserving of the captain position; you're free to challenge me all you like." Yoshi began, staring into the shocked brown eyes of all eleven third year boys with a cold heaviness they were unused to seeing in a first yet, "But, I won't tolerate bullying on this team. So you can either follow my rules, while I'm still captain, or you can leave. We are teammates Sempai, and I don't put rules in place just to rub it into your face that I'm a first year."

With that Yoshi looked over the other members of his team and nodded, "Good job, boys. You did very well, but you need to work hard if you want to improve." the first years looked on in awe before nodding excitedly.

Just like that, Yoshi walked back to the changing room to get out of his PE-shots and cleats, he didn't even look back to see Ito staring at him as if he were some enigma.

"Well, back to class, Yoshi." Koneko sighed, picking up both hers and Yoshi's bag as Yoshi stepped out of the locker room with his trousers and school shoes back in place.

Yoshi yawned, but didn't give any other reply, just following Koneko and half-listening to her rant about how he could improve his speed and how he needed to whip those sempai into shape more than a pathetic tongue-lashing. But Yoshi was only half listening, hungry, and tired. He didn't notice Koneko smiling as she spoke, because really; Yoshi was a good leader.

xxxxxxx

Koneko stood from her seat once the teacher had left; she straightened her skirt before she moved to stand in front of Yoshi's seat. The hazelnut headed boy was snoozing lightly; they had just had English, and given Yoshi's training the boy didn't need to study the subject. After putting a teacher into his place, speaking riddles in near-perfect English around the man in Yoshi's first year of middle school all their English teachers generally gave Yoshi his space during the lesson.

He handed in all his work one time and never once had he made fun of the other students for mispronunciation or misinterpretation, so it was fine to leave him to his napping.

"Ba-ka!" Koneko dropped Yoshi's notebook onto his head and the boy startled awake. "Time to go home."

After a moment to wake up, Yoshi nodded and stood. He slid his unused textbook back into his desk before grabbing his bag and leading Koneko out. "You invading my house again, Neko-chan?" Yoshi asked as they walked down the street towards both Neko and Yoshi's homes.

"Dad's out with some of his mates, so you bet. What's for dinner?" She grinned happily, knowing she was in for something tasty.

"I see." Yoshi hummed. "Does the little kitty want tuna then and some milk to grow nice and tall?"

Yoshi made a quick movement to get in front of Koneko as he watched his statement sink into the slower girl's brain. He watched red creep into her cheeks before she was sprinting after him, looking to want to assault him with her school bag.

"I am not a cat, Baka-Yoshi!"

* * *

**So there you have it. The first chapter of this new colab that we've been putting hours of planning and discussion into! I hope you like it. I believe it's the first of its kind?**

* * *

**As you saw this is currently untitled, Dragon-chan, Hitomi-chan and I would love for you to give us some suggestions so we can figure out what this should be called.**

* * *

**So please review and tell us how you like it, thank you again**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Darkened Shadowed Dragon, and Hitomi :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Vongola 15th is on the run. Since the Decimo generation's time Vongola had been causing chaos in the Mafia, upturning all the norms and traditions, not to mention defying the Vindicare and Cerevello, causing the two superpowers to love their hold on the mafia. Vongola Quindicesimo has known for a while someone is after him, but when he is attacked while hiding in Japan he needs to make a move to save his famigilia. First move, find his guardians. Contains OC. Collab fic.

* * *

"_Speech in a different language, Italian (when in Japan), unless stated otherwise."_

"Speech in country language (Italian- Italy, Japanese-Japan), unless stated otherwise."

_Thoughts, non-verbal messages etc._

"**Speech in V-writing language."**

* * *

Vongola 15th

Chapter 2: Training

* * *

Koneko charged forward, her staff clenched tightly at her left side, sitting behind her left shoulder and ready for use. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as her target remained with his back to her. Her steps were fairly light, though she cursed slightly when a floorboard creaked under the ball of her right foot.

Distracted for a mere second, Koneko didn't notice her target spin around. When she did, it was too late.

Strong arms lashed out and pinned her staff to her side; trapping her shoulder under it. A leg stuck out at an angle to block her swinging left foot, and with a quick movement from her opponent's free hand she was on her back with his knee at her throat. She wheezed at the slight pressure on her ribs from where the rest of her opponent's weight was digging in before she started thrashing around.

Yoshi had gotten a handle on her again!

She glared up at the boy who pinned her, watching as his blank face morphed into a frown when she continued to struggle. When she kicked out, aiming for whatever piece of his flesh she could reach, he jumped back, landing gently on the floor three paces away.

Then he reached for his blindfold.

Koneko fumed as she watched her friend pull the black blinder off of his face. His eyes found hers instantly, and Koneko bristled when she caught sight of the disapproval, worry, and deep down in there, disappointment, swimming in his deep hazel eyes.

"You told me you had trained this week." He accused, though there was barely a tilt to his tone. "You said that you had trained with the girls."

Koneko glared at Yoshi, as if what he was saying wasn't true. "I did train, Yoshi." She gritted out, "You're just some kind of monster with this stuff."

Yoshi watched her for a moment, and Koneko could tell that he was saddened by her words. She wasn't the type to regret them though, because he still had that frustrating look of worry in his eyes. "I worked my ass off, so get off my back. You only beat me once."

"It'll only take once for a sniper, or a brawler, or any one of our enemies to get you, Koneko." Yoshi explained solidly, not letting Koneko's eyes drift as he knew they would. "It only takes a lucky hit or something like you charging in without thinking again for them to kill you." He elaborated.

"Yoshi shut-"

"You promised me you had trained." He interrupted her with a tone that had lost its usually hidden humour and instead had that tone that reminded Koneko of why people often flocked to Yoshi for leadership. "I hate to make you train, Koneko because you weren't born to be in this lifestyle, but when you promised me you'd be training enough with the girls to make up for our missed sparring, I felt okay about letting you miss a week for this tournament. But a tournament will never be worth your life."

"Whose fault is it that my life is in danger anyway?" Koneko snapped, letting her frustration at not only being beaten, but chastised too, get the better of her temper. "Whose fault is it that I have to train four times a week physically and the other three days train mentally? That's your fault Yoshimune, so don't you dare treat me like a child for wanting a fucking break once in a while."

When Yoshi's face didn't change and that infuriatingly worried look remained in his almost gold eyes, Koneko grabbed her staff and her clothes before storming out of the dojo that was hidden on the grounds of the shrine they trained on. She ignored her friend when he calmly called out to her, and ignored the painful silence when she didn't tell him when she'd be 'home' for dinner.

After all, she wouldn't be going to back to Yoshi's house that evening.

* * *

When Koneko walked into her house it was bright and clean, as it always was. There was the smell of a home cooked meal permeated the air as soon as she entered the door. It was a normal evening in her house; the only abnormality was her own presence there.

"So the little bitch finally drags herself home." Were the cruel words that greeted her, and Koneko let her face become blank as her father appeared from the living room.

"This little bitch does more than you'll ever do." She sneered, though it didn't reach her face.

Her father's eyes burned for a minute before it smoothed into a smirk as he saw a bruise on her shoulder, a training spar from a week ago. "O-ho, is that shitty boyfriend of yours getting a little rough?" He asked as he tugged on the collar of Koneko's shirt to bring emphasis to the yellowing bruise.

"Yoshi's not like that and you know it. These are from training."

"Pfft, training." He laughed, arms crossed over his chest. "More like stripping. How much did you and your whores make this time?"

"Says the bastard that can't keep it in his pants; should I tell mom that she has to come home to keep her little house-husband in line?"

Suddenly there was a palm across her cheek and her head swung around to the left, making her eyes stare at the wall.

"Know your place you little slut. I could swap out the locks while your away doing god-knows what with that little bastard who can't keep his mouth shut, but I don't. You always have a roof to have over your head for when that bastard finally gets tired of you, and you better be thankful. Get to your room; I don't want to see that stupid face of yours again."

Koneko just hiked her bag higher up her arm and stormed up to her room where and the scent of her favourite incense greeted her. She was furious. She was still furious at Yoshi, but she really didn't want to be at her house right now. She wanted to go home.

Yoshi's expression didn't change much as he walked home from the dojo, however his eyes and his overall aura seemed lost and he cursed himself internally for letting it happen. He didn't realise just how lost he was until his key slid into the lock and he opened the door to his apartment. He actually frowned when he noticed how dark it was in his house, seeing as no one had been in there since that morning when he and Koneko had left for school.

Throwing his bag on the couch, Yoshi walked into the kitchen where he threw on his favourite apron and started cooking. However, soon enough he had to turn the radio on, because the silence was both suffocating and thundering. He had to drown it out.

Yoshi put his face in his hand as he sat down to eat, frustrated at himself and at Koneko. He had made enough food for two people. Again. Because there were usually two people eating at the table.

* * *

Yoshi stood outside the house four streets over from his own, it was early morning and there were few people around. Those that were on the streets were mostly students and the majority of them were walking in groups, chatting comfortably about what was ahead for them in the day.

It looked so normal, and when a young girl walked out of the doors, her father smiling behind her it was even more normal.

"Have a nice day." His voice was pleasant, kind even.

"Yeah right, jerk."

Yoshi pushed himself off the lamppost he was leaning against, and as he came up beside the girl, intentionally getting between her and the man at the door, he let a cold expression surface on his face; a glare he usually kept under wraps for the men his famigilia interrogated.

"Good morning, Neko-chan." Yoshi mumbled when they were finally out of range of Koneko's father.

"What are you doing here, Baka?" Koneko asked suspiciously. Yoshi usually avoided her father at all costs; it was no secret that the two didn't like each other. "We usually meet at your house if I've gone home."

Yoshi shrugged and mumbled something about walking this way anyway. Koneko didn't buy it, but she didn't want to admit that she was happy to see her friend. She was still mad, but that was because she held one hell of a grudge and didn't want to admit that Yoshi may have been right all along.

Suddenly Koneko's stomach rumbled, breaking the silence between the pair. Yoshi would have sniggered at the blush running over her face if he didn't know the reason for the rumble.

"Ba-ka," Yoshi intoned, "you let him chase you out before you ate again didn't you?"

His eyes grew serious when his friend looked away, and had Yoshi been a weaker person, he would have scowled and snapped at the girl. Instead, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out two boxes, one smaller than the other. The larger one was Koneko's bento, a red box that Yoshi always filled for her each morning. The second was orange and smaller.

"I didn't let him chase me out. I just couldn't be bothered with the screaming." She sighed in resignation, but she accepted what would be her breakfast and lunch.

Koneko was still mad at him, because he had a habit of treating her either as a child, or as a useless girl. She admitted and knew she was weaker than him, but she was still stronger than a lot, if not most of the girls in their entire school. He had no right to treat her like she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

She had known for years now after all.

"Thanks." She mumbled behind the food in her mouth.

She didn't notice the relieved look on Yoshi's face.

* * *

Classes, as usual, were rather dull. Especially for Yoshi.

Ever since he was four, Yoshi had been conditioned and raised to take over Vongola. He had no siblings and no cousins so he was the sole heir. With his mother dead and his father still grieving, there was no one left to take over Vongola; Yoshi understood this and grew proud of it too.

He was heir to the largest, openly and accepted vigilante organisation in the world. Sure, he had to accept the Mafia ties his once and perhaps still dark famigilia was left with; but there were fewer now than earlier on in the famigilia's history.

Of course with conditioning came training and lessons that had fused into Yoshi's mind from a young age, and Yoshi could remember each and every lesson, from his father and tutors alike.

_It's already been a month, how do you not understand Russian yet?_

_It's a partial fraction, Yoshimune. You've been at this level for far too long._

_Now young master, that is not the proper way to drink coffee in the presence of another._

_Sit up straight._

_Better pronunciation, stop slurring your words._

_No the answer is not Norway. Must we go over it again?_

_Your great grandfather must be rolling over in his grave if you think it was the twelfth generation to develop V-writings._

_This ring will be your grave, son. You need to be able to hold it close to your heart without flinching from its power._

The dream blurred and rushed around Yoshi's mind, one word fell into the next until he felt a migraine coming on.

One downfall of having hyper intuition was overly vivid dreams.

Suddenly his intuition spiked enough to move his body without conscious thought, and Yoshi was next aware of a board eraser sitting in his hand; having been thrown at him from the front of the class.

Yoshi glared up at the teacher who had thrown the eraser at his head, and the man flinched back as a sleeping Yoshi, unbalanced by the memories in his dream, didn't have the capacity to ease the dangerous look out of his eyes or mask his face.

Yoshi then put his head back into his arms and went to sleep as if nothing had happened.

He woke up again at lunch when he felt Koneko approach his desk. She wasn't fuming as much as she had been earlier that morning, but he could tell that she was still angry at him and herself for the mistake yesterday.

He sighed under his breath as he got up, because it was a stupid reason to be so angry.

_Fratello always said 'people can only grow from mistakes they accept; to be frustrated is normal, but wallowing in anger will only deteriorate your skills.'_ Yoshi just wished that Koneko would understand that.

The two travelled quietly to their usual eating spot in the furthermost corner of the picnic area, and half way through Yoshi spoke up. Feeling his insides churn in that happy way when he was doing something right.

"I think you need to start learning V-language, Neko." Yoshi's voice was suddenly sullen, and though she noticed it, the girl beside him ignored it

"Why would I need to do that, Baka-Yoshi?" She asked uneasily, sure she didn't have hyper intuition like Yoshi did, but being with him and training for so many years had taught Koneko to trust her gut; her gut was clenched into a tense spring. "We already speak Italian and Japanese, and I'm learning Russian like you asked. No one should know what we're talking about if that's what's worrying you."

Yoshi levelled his friend with a look stuck between being concerned that Koneko didn't feel what he was feeling, and contemplation of whether he was really feeling anything substantial at all.

"Ah, maybe you're right. I must be overreacting."

Koneko was going to argue, because Yoshi didn't look like he thought was overreacting at all. But her pride said that her friend was being overly cautious yet again; she had missed out on a lot of things growing up because of that tendency of his.

"Fratello did just phone you, warning you that not only the Yakuza, but the Triad were both moving in a strange way; it's natural to be worried. I would say you might_ actually_make a good boss if you weren't such a _Ba-ka_."

Yoshi almost broke into a small smile at his friends' strange way of comforting him. "I'd call you a good right-hand if you weren't always PMS-ing." And Koneko could hear the smirk in her friend's tone of voice.

Their one sided argument turned into laughter as Koneko let out her pent-up stress and Yoshi allowed himself to chuckle softly. No one could notice his laughter besides Koneko, but that was fine.

"_You really need to learn V-writings, Koneko."_ Yoshi sighed, happy though that the fight between them was over.

"_Ah, I know. I will. But not today okay, we can start tomorrow."_ She was not mad anymore, she was just stubborn.

"Alright." Yoshi ruffled her hair and stood up just as the bell rang out for their last lesson. "Let's go."

It was walking home later in the evening that Yoshi felt that tell-tale shiver in the back of his skull. It always felt differently, and this one was telling him to get into Hyper Mode extremely quickly.

"Yoshi?" Koneko's voice was quiet but her demeanour had become closed off and suspicious as she noticed her friend deviate their course. Yoshi never diverted through the forest to get to his home; it was too suspicious and he had to keep up appearances to hide from the enemies and make himself out to be weaker than he actually was.

"We have company."

Suddenly bullets hit the floor, but Yoshi and Koneko were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there were storm flames flying through the air in arcs and slashes towards the assailant, and he was hard pressed to dodge before they destroyed him.

"Shit, how did he find us?" Koneko swore as she glided above the tree line on one of the newer box weapons on the market; a storm-flame hover board designed from 1st-generation technology; a Vongola signature.

It was one of the only times that Koneko thanked some god that she wasn't born four generations earlier, when box weapon were rare and for the rich; Koneko had heard stories about even Vongola being at a disadvantage when their enemies had box weapon before them.

She couldn't see Yoshi, but Koneko knew that her friend was somewhere in the air already; ready to strike down with dire. Koneko just had to distract their enemy long enough for Yoshi to get a lock on them.

"You new generation are so painfully naïve." The enemy crooned as he sailed through the trees on lightning-flame boots. "You think your enemy can't learn a new language? It's not even a secret language." He laughed, "_Especially_ Japanese, I am so disappointed in you children."

Koneko cursed herself in her mind, recalling her reluctance in learning V-language. True in the past maybe English, Italian, and Russian were the only languages popular and associated with the Mafia, or at least a Mafioso was likely to know at least one of those. In recent years, Japan was rising in the ranks of the mafia world as the country's yakuza started taking bigger and bigger steps into the dark world. Russian if anything was on a fall somewhat, as the climate changed for the worst and drove not just the mafia, but ordinary citizens as well into neighbouring countries such as Ukraine and Belarus whose own languages were used instead.

Koneko knew this, knew about Yoshi's intuition, and yet she ignored his foreshadowing comment about his stupid V-language because she wanted to be right for once.

_Stupid, fucking me._

"_Call us naïve once you've tasted our fists."_ The voice was detached and it seemed to echo from everywhere; making its origin seem nonexistent.

Koneko took it as a signal and charged towards the attacker who had shown himself by speaking. She didn't have any of her good box-weapons on her, but she did have a reinforced staff, and so she charged, forcing the attacker into an opening in the trees, directly into Yoshi's attack.

Yoshi knew many of Vongola's iconic attacks; X-Stream being his favourite and Zero-Point Breakthrough coming in a close second. He was the fifth in Vongola History to be able to use the attacks; his father and many of the earlier bosses hadn't used a fighting style compatible with the amazing techniques.

As the man sprinted away from the stream of Sky-flames burning from Yoshi's hands, he felt the tingle of his intuition mocking him for his actions; it was too easy. Just as his flames connected with skin Yoshi noticed Koneko spin around with a gun in her hands. He startled when he noticed this, because Koneko didn't _like_ using her gun, she found it bulky and the recoil hurt her more than it was worth.

_Oh fucking brilliant._ It was _never _easy in Yoshi's strange famigilia.

It was a kind of avalanche of activity then, Koneko was dodging and swooping around on her flaming hover-board, and Yoshi had a hard time dodging with his gloves. They were an heirloom that matched both the Primo's and Decimo's gloves. The only difference being in the colour –which was a steely blue –and the numeral on the back which was missing.

They were separated in the hail of bullets and invading enemy bodies, which wasn't an issue given how they had trained, but it did mean that Yoshi's insufferable habit of worrying flared its head and left Yoshi rushing through the enemies.

Suddenly a hand lashed out from a tree and snagged Yoshi's collar, Yoshi felt his centre of gravity wrenched from its original position and he started falling to the ground before he could right himself.

His face felt the dirt as a weight pressed on his back, he first noticed the feeling of wide thighs then realised that the weight was not as heavy as he would have expected.

"_Well, well, I didn't expect the Quindicesimo to be such a little cutie."_ The woman spoke a heavy language and her tone was angry. She accented her words by gripping Yoshi's nape, like a misbehaving mutt.

Yoshi felt frustration boil in his core at the realisation.

Before he could retaliate, Yoshi got his leg hooked underneath the woman's foot that was pinning his thigh, and with a heave that left him with a pulled tendon, they were flipping away from each other.

The woman was tall with wide shoulders and sloping curves, she was slim but Yoshi could see that she was conditioned to fight, and to fight well. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled tightly to her scalp and her eyes were a grey that burned with ferocity and frosted cruelty.

"_I didn't know such a well-endowed woman could be so ugly."_ Yoshi spat in German, his eyes hardening and his face smoothed out some more. The affect was lost though, as his face was still splashed in dust and scuffs.

They stared for a long time, Yoshi tried to keep his head in the game but it was difficult; he could hear the battle in the forest ahead of him, and he could practically feel the breathing of the enemies waiting up in the trees. His intuition was screaming at him; but fucking dammit, he knew he was screwed and that he was in danger.

Sometimes, sometimes Yoshi really, really hated his intuition with every fibre. It had no settings or filters; danger was danger and sometimes it got in the fucking way.

Then they struck, or that's what Yoshi would have liked to say, but he was forced into hand-to-hand combat with the stranger as she charged forward and lashed out with punches and kicks he could follow but only half block.

Yoshi felt each punch with a brutal clarity. He felt each hit and could feel the injuries inflicted; internally and externally. He smelt the sun flames and cursed as he tried to pull out and gain some distance.

He noticed mutely that Koneko was running in his direction, all her enemies falling away as her storm flames rushed through them. He grinned a little because he knew his Storm was strong. He had picked her after all.

Another chop rippled through Yoshi's side and he felt the explosion of his body's cells as Sun flames touched them. He cussed, but he could do nothing. He hadn't been this outmatched since he was nine; when his sorella fought him for the first time. Since then he was always either easily matched, or was never fought at full-strength. It was always training. Never battle.

Yoshi was weak. He was losing and that meant Koneko would be losing too.

Bullets hit the ground, cutting close enough to rip his clothes and draw blood in some places; but the tactic worked and the woman was thrown off of Yoshi as he gasped greedily for air.

"_Yoshimune."_ A voice cut through the glade in perfect, deadly Italian, from the position where all the bullets had rained down, _"I was told by your Fratello that you were better than this. I'm disappointed."_

Just as Yoshi tried to stand using Koneko, who had just ran to his side, as leverage, another rain of bullets swarmed in by grazing just too close. He snapped his narrowed eyes up to the shooter, and he recognised the long, flowing black hair and feral smirk visible through the gloom of the trees.

"_Now, now, you've shown me you're not strong enough to handle them so you and your damned girlfriend can stay there; it's my turn. So,"_ the voice seemed to turn to the nervous enemies. _"Let's get dangerous."_

* * *

**Dun, dun, duhhhhhh!**

**So, who is this new character? What are they here for? Can you reader's guess? If you do I'd be surprised, but I am curious as to who you think this person is.**

**So we hope you enjoyed this chapter, we've been getting good response on the first chapter and we appreciate everything you've said and the concerns you had; it's helped us to plot some more.**

**So please review and thank you for reading,**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Darkened Shadowed Dragon, and Hitomi Torng :3**


End file.
